Confidential data files are often stored in floppy disks or are delivered via networks that require passwords or that use encryption coding for security. Confidential documents are sent by adding safety seals and impressions during delivery. However, confidential data files and documents are exposed to the danger that the passwords, encryption codes, safety seals and impressions may be broken (deciphered), thereby resulting in unauthorized access to the confidential information. Flash memory has significant advantages over floppy disks or magnetic hard disks such as having high-G resistance and low power dissipation. Because of the smaller physical size of flash memory, they are also more conducive to mobile systems. Also, advances in flash technology have created a greater variety of flash memory device types that vary for reasons of performance, cost and capacity.
Accordingly, what is needed is an electronic data flash card with security protection that includes an intelligent processing unit for security and for flexible flash memory type support. A general purpose electronic data flash card without security protection can also be benefited by an intelligent processing unit.